


It began in the rain

by JayneSmith



Series: Family First [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneSmith/pseuds/JayneSmith
Summary: One can not be without honour, and with honour comes duty.So when a half-blood Japanese witch comes across a broken saviour, what can she do but rescue him?or in the words of my prompter:The one where Harry Potter was picked up by the Japanese mafia and raised to believe in the motto Family First
Series: Family First [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859776
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	It began in the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850962) by [WanSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue). 



> Hi all, 
> 
> So I went away for a bit and had to get the creative juices going and I came across this prompt from WanSue called Family first. 
> 
> so this is my short take on it, not sure whether I'm gonna make this a full story or not but if I do this will act as a prologue. 
> 
> Would appreciate feedback, to see whether the story would be worth advancing. xxx

Prompt-

Family First- WanSue

Usually wix and yakuza don't meddle in the other's affairs: however Matsumoto Mika was a special halfblood witch, born to a Yakuza Leader and his second wife, a pureblood Japanese witch who left her roots to reconnect with her squib older brother, who was at the service of the ringleader; therefore Mika knows of both worlds. She knows also of the Boy-Who-Lived and is able to recognize him when she went to Surrey to pick up a message as a special favour to her father.  
She also notices his mistreatment along with all of those half-kneazles that follow him everywhere and report to the house of an apparently harmless old woman -that she obliviates-, and that doesn't paint a very nice picture to her eyes.  
Or the one were Harry Potter was picked up by the japanese mafia and raised to believe in the motto Family First.

It always rained. Every time she set foot in Britain, the heavens seemed to open on her arrival just to drench her to the core. If her Father had not asked this favour of her, there would have been no way she would have set foot back in Britain, let alone the aptly named village of Little Whinging in Surrey.

Mika Masumoto trudged down the cookie-cutter street, making her way through what some may call quaint suburbs in order to prevent suspicion. She had lost her tail or at least she believed she had by jumping on various tubes and trains throughout London, at least she hoped she had. Yet it was better to be safe than sorry especially when one was waiting for a time activated Portkey. She had little under an hour to wait and considering the number of freshly cultivated runespore eggs she was carrying, it was better for her to remain on the move as the things would go for millions on the black market.

This as always, she thought, left her at a loose end. If she got a cold due to this 'favour' her father would never hear the end of it, of that she'd make certain.

The rain continued to pour as Mika walked down the monotonous streets cursing her father and boss to Yomi and back until something or rather someone caught her eye. There were not many people on the streets, the rain having seemingly chased them all indoors. Those who did not had their heads down and coats held tight as they rushed towards wherever their destinations were.

Yet ahead of her on the corner of a street walked a boy, a very young boy. From this distance, she would have assumed the child was no older than three or four, yet no parent would allow such a young child out in this weather? And unlike all the others she had seen the boy had no coat, no jumper, nothing to keep out the chill of the wind and rain. No rather, he was dressed in an overly large shirt and muddy jeans, his head down like all the others yet his pace was not sedate but slow at least. The other odd thing about the child was the fact he was flanked by two overly large tabby cats, each walking a little behind him on either side. The boy made for a strange sight, waving red flags and setting warning bells off in Mika's head. Those bells only solidified further as the boy's slow pace was obviously due to the limp that accompanied his stride.

Mika knew she should continue on, the contents of her bag and limited time should have dictated as such to her. After all the favour was for her father, her father was family and family always came first yet...

She couldn't do it, could not turn away from an injured child alone in the rain, unsupervised by anyone but the tabbies at his feet.

Making her decision Mika whispered a light disillusionment charm over herself before making to follow the boy, only to ensure he got home safely.

Now what needs to be said here is that Mika was both an accomplished martial artist and dueler. If she wished to move silently she did, if she wished to remain unnoticed nine times out of ten she would. Yet today, it seemed, was not her day. Once she was within a few feet of the boy one of the Tabbys hissed and spun towards her, spitting aggressively in her direction stopping Mika still. No, not a tabby it seemed, the cat's eyes bore a level of intelligence one did not find in non-magical animals. No, the overly large feline bore more resemblance to a kneazle, even with its coat slick and heavy with rainfall the tufts on its ear and tail were a clear indicator.

Startled by the felines hissing the boy turned allowing Mika to view the child's face for the first time.

Dark hair, purpling bruises and a split lip were all prominent features on the boy's face, however, those were not what struck Mika rigid. No, what truly halted Mika were the glistening Avada Green eyes and lightning bolt scar. No member of the wizarding world be they British or not, would not recognise that scar. It had been detailed graphically in the British daily profit and all the world's press took great pains to spread the knowledge to all of the wizarding world.

Mika walked the line between the muggle and magical world which was not as thin as the British ministry would like to think. As a half-blood, of Japanese descent Mika was well educated on both sides of the world she inhabited.

Her father was a squib who led a very successful syndicate out of Okinawa under the Yamaguchi. Her mother a pure-blood witch who was disowned by her family when she openly reconnected with her older squib brother and married one of his close friends. Between the two the Masumoto family thrived doing business in both the muggle and magical world.

As a result, Mika knew the tale of the boy who lived, her own family had been able to keep out of that mess by cutting off all business with western Europe and with the Dark Lords activities being mainly focused on the Uk they were able to fly under the radar as it were. The Yakuza had as always watched from the shadows choosing at least that time to stay out of the chaos until it became necessary to engage if their members (a large portion of which were composed of squibs, muggle-borns and magical creatures) were attacked. If the boy, the child before her had not stopped the dark lord that night, by now her family too would have been embroiled in war.

They scanned the area cautiously, like a prey animal searching for a predator. Finding nothing, he dismissed the kneazles hissing reaching down to scratch the not tabby's ears to soothe the creature before continuing on though at a slightly quicker pace. Shaking herself out of the shock Mika continued o behind him though this time keeping a larger distance between herself and the child in order not to aggravate the kneazles further, her concern growing step by step. The boy turned on to a street called Wisteria Walk his pace once again slowing.

The boy stopped before an old but decidedly decrepit house and stared towards it silently for a few moments before visibly pulling himself together and walking up the path leading him towards the front door. Mika knew he should stop, she had completed her duty, she had seen the child home, she should move on.

But if this was the boy, the boy that they all knew then something was seriously wrong. A ball of dread had made its home in the pit of her stomach.

The dark lord had fallen four years ago, the child should have been at least five years old. He should not have looked like a malnourished 3-year-old. her honour would not allow her to turn away, despite her errand, and despite her better sense, Mika could not turn away. Silently she stared up at the house considering the best way to approach contact, yet if she was correct in her fears, the upfront approach may not be the most wise. So silently she followed the boy in mere moments later.

The sight that met her was not one she would have expected. The Boy held fast up against a wall by his throat, the pallor of his skin racing towards a crimson. The hand holding him was attached to a whale of a man, who seemed to be brimming with his own rage, while an older lady, surrounded by cats sat calmly to the side, pouring tea into a chipped cup.

“You thought you could escape us did you boy?” the whale snarled, spittle landing on the child's face, while the whale was turning an alarming shade of puce.

“Careful Mr Dursley,” The older woman intoned, !our patron will not take it well if you break the boy too much.” The whale growled, releasing his grip, dropping the boy who collapsed to the floor, heaving for breath.

“What the old fool does not know will not harm him, I’m sure you agree, Mrs Figg?”

The old woman hummed non-committedly before responding, “I’m more interested in how he got my two lovelies to turn on their mistress, How he gained such loyalty from my creatures?” The old woman's eyes turned to the corner, where the two half-kneazles who had been following the child were now yowling, locked in a cage.

“The boy is a freak, Mrs Figg, he probably used those ways of his..” the whale waved off the woman's supposed plight dismissively as he glared down at the boy.

“I suppose,” the old woman sighed, “Its a shame, they’ll have to be put down, and they were such good specimens..”

For the first time since the two had begun talking the boys spoke in a hoarse whisper.

“No…” he was cut off by the man's swift kick to the child's stomach. The sound of the vicious hit broke Mika out of her shock. Dropping her disillusionment charm, and not even going for her wand, she took hold of the whale-man's arm, twisting it and dropping him to the floor with a vicious kick of her own to the man's ribs as he drove her knee in between the man's shoulder blades. She rested her grey eyes on the old woman, who sat stock still, eyes wide in shock as the man beneath her began to writhe shouting obscenities which she ignored, digging her knee deeper into his spine while twisting his arm threateningly.

“One more word out of you Dursley and I'll break it!” she snarled her voice thickly accented. The man stilled beneath her hold, realising he was outclassed but she did not loosen her grip an inch.

“Let them out” Mika growled, flicking her eyes towards the cage and back to the biddy. The old woman didn't move, apparently stunned that a five-foot nothing Japanese girl had not only broken into her home but had disabled a much bigger and older man without breaking a sweat. Impatient Mika growled again allowing a partial animagus transformation to occur, sharpening her canines, and slitting her irises, “Now.” she growled the light from the room catching the mildly predatorial glint in her eye.

Mrs Figg Stood quick and straighter than she had in years as she backed away from the girl and towards the cage. She slipped the catch but before she could open it the two felines came barreling out, catching the old woman's legs, sending her tumbling to the ground as they shot towards the boy, who laid silently by the wall watching the scene unfold before him.

Before either of the locals could say anything further, Mika wandlessly stunned the two, leaving them unconscious on the living room floor.

She turned back to the child and smiled gently, which only caused the boy to jump backwards, pressing himself into the wall. Confused, she glanced down at herself, noticing her hands were partially transformed.

“Ah..” she sighed, reversing the transformation.

“I apologise little one, I did not mean to scare you” slowly she lowered herself to the floor, wrinkling her nose at the scent of stale cat urine.

When she was fully seated, she had no idea of how to proceed. She had thankfully, no experience in dealing with abused kids, Hell she had no experience in dealing with children in general. So she decided to start with the basics.

“I’m Mika, Little one, What’s your name?” Introductions, they were always a good place to start… weren't they? The boy now huddled against the wall, one kneazle burrowed into his chest while the other stood sentry, hissing lowly, tense and ready to pounce at a moments notice.

“How?” he whispered, wide-eyed, obviously scared but curious all the same. It seemed they were skipping the names, that was fine Mika could do that…

“Magic, Little one” gasping the boy pushed himself impossibly further back, his eyes flickering towards the whale on the floor.

“He can’t hurt you now, child” she quickly assured, as his eyes turned back to her, still full of fear.

Mika leaned forward slightly and whispered in a conspiratorial manner, “would you like to see?” hesitantly the boy nodded. Slowly Mika lifted her hand, Murmuring the incantation “Hikari”. A purple ball of light hovering above her hand. The boy's eyes widened in apparent awe and surprise. Slowly the boy inched closer until he was close enough for his hand to ghost over the spell light, he looked up to Mika’s eyes before gifting her a small smile.

“What's your name, little one?” Mika repeated the question.

The boy moved back, his eyes scared once more as he replied in that hoarse whispery tone. “Which one? Freak, Boy, Devil's spawn?” internally Mika felt her hackles rise at the muggles but pushed the anger down, there was no need for the child to see it.

“What do they call you at school?” she asked. The boy looked down, quiet for a moment before pulling the kneazle burrowed against him closer. “Freaks like me don't go to school” and these monsters got even worse by the second, containing her rage, Mika watched the child speculatively, leaning back and reclining on her arms as she gave the boy more space.

“Well then, what would you like me to call you?”The boy looked up at her in apparent confusion, before looking back down to the kneazle in his lap.

“What you said before, the word that makes the ball float and glow” he whispered quietly as if waiting to be denied. smiling slightly she extended her hand forwards, ignoring the small flinch. “Well then, Hikari-kun, it’s a pleasure to meet you”. Untrusting eyes met hers before he too, slowly extended his hand towards hers, clasping it in a feather-light touch. A touch that was as cold as ice.

“Kuso! Aren't you a cold little one!” without hesitation she slipped off her own jacket, wrapping it around the child, whilst casting a quick warming charm to take away the initial chill from his skin. The boy froze in shock beneath the jacket, watching her with shock eyes as she retreated, but soon relaxed into the warmth it provided him with.

“Now Hikari-kun, I need to deal with the two miscreants behind me, then would you like to come home with me?” The Boy watched her, shell shocked and unable to comprehend the words for a moment. It was overwhelming, too much kindness, a force so unknown to him, in too short a time, he could barely keep up with what was going on.

Looking down at the kneazle in his lap the boy's gaze shot back up to meet Mika's, a flare of hope within his features. “Can they come with us?” he questioned softly. Mika couldn't help but to smile brightly back to the boy, seriously even with the bruises this kid could not get any cuter.

“Well of course! I couldn't leave any of you here!” she exclaimed as she slowly lifted herself from the floor. “Stay there and warm up little one while I deal with the garbage.”

Turning from the boy, she headed towards the hag who was still unconscious beside the cage.

“Mezameru” the old woman gasped awake, meeting the girl's eyes, before opening her mouth to scream, but Mika was quicker. “Shizukani, There, now I won’t be subjected to your noise, now I usually am a purist in my magic but the western spell for this is far more invasive on the victim” she smiled vindictively down at the old woman who shivered in fear. “Legilimens”

Mika shred through the old woman's mind like tissue paper. Any doubts she may have harboured of the boy's identity were put to rest. The old squib had been instructed by Albus Dumbledore himself to watch over the boy. A task she detested at first. She had done her duty in the beginning, reported the boys less than ideal treatment on a couple of occasions. On the third, she had been brushed off by the man with a message that it was all for the greater good and that as long as the boy was not in mortal peril, she was not to contact him. She had not heard from him since and didn't expect to until just before the boy turned eleven. Sickened by the woman's putrid mind, she retracted her presence none too gently. The squib was as bad as the fanatical purebloods, prejudice ran thick on both sides of the coin it seemed.

“Obliviate” she intoned, before turning and intoning the same over the whale, not needing nor wishing to look in that vermin's mind.

The English wizards had lost their right to harbour the saviour of the wizarding world when they had placed a magical child in the care of magic hating muggles with only a prejudiced old squib supervising his care. Putting the hag back to sleep she turned back to the boy holding a hand out to the child. “Ready to go, Hikari-Kun?” she asked. Slowly the boy struggled to his feet, before stumbling forwards into Mika's arms with a small scream of pain. Gently Mika pulled the boy closer, hushing his sobbed apologies, realising the child's body was now much hotter than it should be.

Thank the gods, the portkey would be activating in a few minutes time, slowly she lowered herself back to the floor, holding the child close as the half kneazles circled in closer, nuzzling the child in her arms.

“Hush little one, no apologies needed, calm and sleep, Hikari-kun” slowly she rubbed soft circles into the boy’s back, careful to avoid any place that sent a shiver of pain through the child's form. As the minutes passed the child's cries quietened into small hiccuping sobs before he fell into a light sleep in her arms. Gently she grasped into her coat pocket, pulling out a long purple ribbon. She looked towards the kneazles who stared back and at her intelligently, far more intelligently than she usually expected of creatures.

“Look, if you are to come with us you’ll need to come closer so I can attach this ribbon beneath your collars, Harry needs you but he needs to be away from here more. If you don’t work with me on this, I will leave you behind.”The kneazles eyed her in what she would later claim was a calculating manner before the smaller of the two moved forward and bore its neck to Mika. eyeing the creature warily, she threaded the ribbon through the kneazles almost too-tight collar. Seeing that nothing had gone amiss. The larger one advanced allowing Mika to do the same to him.

Shaking her head and sighed at the absurdity of the situation, she held the boy tight, wrapping their wrists before tying off the end of the ribbon. Her last thought as she was portkeyed away being that her obaya-san was gonna have a heart attack when she appeared in this position.

***

To most, Touma Matsumoto appeared as a hard man. He had to, to command the loyalty and strength of the Matsumoto syndicate. Operating out of Okinawa, his group controlled the dealings between both muggle and magical's alike, answering only to the Yamaguchi in the muggle realm. Thanks to the efforts of his wife and daughter, the Matsumoto clan all but ruled the Yakuza of the magical world. Their ranks included all types from exiled pureblood, outcast muggle-borns and various creatures, his own second having been born with lycanthropy.

Those of his family knew him better than that, there was nothing he wouldn't do for the ones he loved. For that reason, he was glad that only himself, his son Akihiko and his wife were present for Mika's arrival home.

Her wrist wrapped in the ribbon his wife had enchanted wrapped around the collars of two unique looking felines, his attention, however, became focused on the child Mika clutched on her lap, who she hushed softly at him, gently stroking the child's back, to calm him.

It was an odd image for him, for his Mika, his daughter who commanded most of his magical ranks. Who was, at times more feared than he was by their enemies. She ignored her surroundings as she concentrated on the child in her arms, gently calming the child with sweet words and gentle caresses. It was Mika's voice that broke him out of his stunned surprise.

"Mother, you remember your healer's training yes?" Mika looked up towards her parents, the gleam in her eyes at odds with the behaviour she displayed. They were filled with rage. Asami, his darling, stood before he could comprehend the words, and was drawing her wand, advancing on the pair.

It was then that one of the kneazles hissed menacingly at his wife and Touma was finally able to gather himself. "What have you brought in to our home now, daughter of mine?" the presence of a stranger, even a child brought forth his facade of inarguable syndicate leader rather than a concerned father.

"Obasan, I will answer whatever questions you have soon but please…” She turned her head towards her father, inclining her head in the only sort of formal bow she could around the child. “Let Mother and I check and settle the child first” Mika stilled as Touma scanned his daughter and the child in a calculating manner before his gaze softened at the small but clear pained whimper that emanated from the child in his daughter's arms.

“Very well, Mika, I am sure you have a very good explanation as to why you have kidnapped a child, but I guess in this instance that such things can wait.”

***

Asami too had been shocked by her daughter's appearance, but that was quickly overwhelmed by the concern she felt for the child in her daughter's arms. Whimpering the tiny child shivered against her form.

Mika’s request for aid was one she took gladly, not even pausing at the kneazles hissing, flaring her magic out to reassure the creature that she had no ill intent towards their charge.

Running a simple diagnostic spell over the boy she felt her own rage rise, finally understanding the fury she felt radiating off her daughter. Being an empath, Asami felt a dizzying array of emotions around her daughter and her charge. The child was utterly terrified and in so much pain that it made Asami feel ill.

The diagnostic spell unveiled a vast array of ailments that gave her a clue as to why Mika had taken the child. For now, the best remedy she could give the child was rest. Casting a light sleeping spell and pain-relieving charm on the child, she clasped her hand on to her daughter's shoulder.

“He will be fine Mika, a bit of Skele Gro, bruise paste and a regime of nutrition draughts he will be a healthy child once more in very little time.” Her daughter gazed back up at her with such gratitude that she could not help but to smile softly down at her.

“Settle him on the sofa dear, and then tell us what brought about this turn of events.”

Slowly Mika stood, keeping the child close as she strode across the room flanked by the kneazles. Asami followed behind her, bemused at the creature's reactions as she helped take the coat from the child's form, allowing Asami her first true glance at the boy.

Jet black hair framed the boys bruised face and cracked lips, the remains of dried blood still evident on the boy's face. With ever so much care, Mika gently lowered the child onto the sofa, settling him and pulling a throw over him. The kneazles jumped up beside him, the smaller of the two snuggling into the boy's form, while the larger one sat sentry by the child's head, relaxed but watching them still.

Hesitantly Mika Looked to move away from the couch before she sighed dropping to the floor beside the low set sofa, so she could attend to the boy immediately if necessary. Silence descended on the assembled family for a moment, as they took in the boy's bruised face.

“Little sister, I thought that I was the one who brought home wounded strays?” Akihiko commented, lounging back, apparently relaxed in his seat.

Mika much to her mother's carefully hidden amusement merely flipped him off, before turning towards her father.

“I ran into a bit of trouble after picking up the Runespoor eggs and ended up having to lose a tail by making my way out of greater London.” Mika began, her father nodding his head, choosing to ignore his eldest comments, he had no wish to suffer flashbacks of the birds, rodents and on one occasion a fox, his son used to bring home with him.

“I lost them and ended up walking through Surrey, little Whinging when I saw the child.” Mika took a breath, “the rain was pouring but through it, I saw a child, he looked no older than three and well... You can see him.” she glanced back at the child. “I couldn't leave him, not alone and drenched in the rain, so I followed him and realised he was hurt so…” she looked back up with a slightly sheepish expression.”I followed him into the property.”

“So we’re adding trespass to your list of crimes in England?”

“And Assault…” Touma raised a brow at the statement, only for the rage that had been so prominent in his daughter's gaze to swoop back to the fore.

“You didn't see what that beast did to him papa” Mikas' eyes turned sad for a moment as she looked up towards the ceiling, not meeting anyone's eyes as she spoke. “He didn't even know his name, they didn't send him to school and had threatened to kill the kneazles as they were loyal to him. No child should be treated in such a way, but especially not him!”

Touma pounced on the statement, scenting something, a facet of this entire situation that he was unaware of. “I thought you said he didn't know his name?” Mika merely shook her head, dropping her gaze back down to the child as she leant over him. “No, but there isn't a witch or wizard who hasn't been living under a rock for the past five years who wouldn't know who he is.”

Gently Mika pushed back the boy's bangs, revealing the lightning bolt scar.

Asami gasped, recognising it immediately, Touma catching on nearly as quickly while also processing the implications of just who his daughter had kidnapped. A serious expression appearing on his face.

“For those not up to date with the wizarding world, who is he and how’d he get that funky looking scar?” Akihiko asked, having noticed his father's serious expression.

It was Asami who answered him, however, “Do you remember that about seven years ago, there was war brewing in the magical community, that we had to cease all business in and around Britain?” Asami continued at Akihiko's nod, “well three years after that the war came to an abrupt halt when an infant destroyed the leader of the dark faction. He was a very powerful wizard by all accounts, yet a mere child stopped him, Harry Potter.”

Apprehension overtook the young man's features, “but that was four years ago, the boy looks no older than three!” he exclaimed, shock overtaking his expression. “Are you sure Mika?” Touma interrupted watching his daughter.

“I made certain. I used Legilimency on the squib, who was there to supervise his care, she was almost as vile as he was” taking a breath to compose herself, she looked back up to her father.

“Dumbledore knew, well not everything, but he knew enough and allowed it, he turned a blind eye”

Touma nodded his acknowledgement, sat back and stared knowingly at his daughter.

“They’ve lost their right to care for him, no one in England would defy that old fool” Touma smiled slightly at how his daughter relaxed at his words. “However now we need to decide what to do with him” Touma flicked soft eyes towards the saviour of the wizarding world, who was now sleeping on his sofa.

“I’ll care for him,” Asami interjected much to the surprise of her husband, “he is powerful, he’ll need a teacher to train that magic as young as possible and no one else in the syndicate is knowledgeable enough to do that.” she glanced at her husband, a teasing smile gracing her lips. “Besides I don't think our daughter will let that child out of her sight any time soon.”

Mika flushed, retracting her hand from the boy's hair that she had been caressing unconsciously. Touma sighed in defeat, there was no use in fighting his wife when she had decided on something.

“So…” Akihiko interrupted, “if he is to be our new brother what are we to call him? Harry will be a bit of a red flag in later days I think.”

“Hikari” Mika answered immediately. Much to the amusement of her parents. Flushing further Mika explained what had been their first conversation much to her brother's amusement.

Eventually, her father stood, “I need to speak with Shingi-san, so that we can falsify some adoption papers and identity for Hikari, his true identity is not to leave this room.”

He stared at his family seriously. “If we are to do this, we will do so properly, he will be family and we will protect him, to the ends of the earth if necessary.” his two children nodded sincerely while his wife smiled up at him warmly.

“I’ll leave it to you to settle him in this evening. I’ll meet him properly in the morning. I think too much at once will not be good for the little one, as his day has already been quite eventful.” warm eyes danced over his daughter before he turned to his eldest son, “You can come with me, we have no need to terrify the boy with your boundless energy.”

Taking mock offence, Akihiko stood, brushing imaginary lint from his clothes before dramatically stalking out of the room before his father. Sighing wearily at his son’s theatrics, Touma followed, wondering how he would get his Shingi, Kenshin to obtain what he needed without answering too many questions

***

After her boys had left the room, Asami stood and crossed over to the sofa where Hikari still lay asleep, as Mika combed a hand through his hair.

“With all your training, your duelling, I had thought I'd never get a chance to see your maternal side Mika-chan.” Asami chuckled as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Mika merely shrugged beneath her blush before responding, “It’s not so much mothering instinct, its closer to how I feel for Akihiko and all my shatei. I just… I have never had the need to protect them like this, they’ve never been this vulnerable and its never been this strong before.”

Confused eyes met Asami’s gaze as she lowered herself to sit beside the child. “You’ve never seen any of your brothers in such a state as you found him, I’m sure you’d feel just as protective if you saw any of ours in such a position. That and.. Well…” Asami glanced away from her daughter for a moment before returning her gaze, “Your father and brother do not truly understand magical war, not even you truly understand it but you have seen glimpses at least. I know you feel a debt towards the boy just as strongly as I do for ending it before it could truly reach us. And I do feel it Mika, the link to the boy, the instinct to protect.” The two shared a look of understanding before returning their focus to Hikari.

“Anode” At Asami’s call a small house elf appeared, bowing casually to the lady of the house. “Anne-sama, what can Anode be doing for you?” she asked as she straightened from her bow.

“Can you get me my healers satchel from my lab and bring us something light to eat, Miso and rice should do.”

“Of course Anne-sama, Anode will also bring you some tea!” She exclaimed before popping away.

Chuckling slightly, Asami turned back to the child. “It is time to wake him, I think?” Asami asked rhetorically as she lifted the charm from the child, allowing him to wake naturally.

Mika continued to card her fingers through the boy's hair as he began to come round, as he woke the boy stiffened under the touch. Mika merely hushed him as she continued the soothing movements. Slowly the boy turned to stare at Mika who was still sat on the floor, at eye level with the boy.

“I thought you were a dream”

Mika laughed lightly at that before sliding her hand down to stroke the child's cheek, “I am very real little one And I won't be going anywhere.” a small smile graced the boy's lips which for the mere moment it was present seemed to light up the room, however before they could truly enjoy Hikari's joy, a small wince interrupted, the bruises and split lip, evidently still painful.

“Hikari-kun, I would like you to meet someone,” she said as she indicated to her left where her mother still sat, smiling softly at the pair. “This is my Mother, Asami-sama” Asami merely tutted at the title and her daughter before turning her full attention on to Hikari. “No, I think Oba-san should fit this situation nicely.” she tilted her head forward slightly, “It’s lovely to meet you Hikari-kun”

Slightly taken back by the adult smiling at him, the boy clutched the smaller kneazle closer and nodded his head awkwardly in response, making Asami smile wider.

“My mother is a healer, she makes people who are ill or hurt feel better” at the words the boy curled in on himself, the wave of fear hitting Asami like a punch to the gut. Instinctively she pushed her magic toward the boy to calm and reassure him.

“There is no need to fear me, child, I am only here to make you well, I promise no harm will come to you from me”

Mika was once again carding her hand through the child's hair, cursing the whale of a man internally for instilling such fear in the boy of adults, and of being hurt or ill.

“She is a very good healer,” she began, “I remember when I was young I used to get a chill every winter and every time mother would nurse me back to health.” Timidly the boy looked up, “Can you let my mother help you little one, I hate seeing people unwell.” Mika pleaded. Hesitantly the boy nodded turning towards Asami.

“Ok Hikari-kun, I ran a test earlier that told me most of your problems, is your chest feeling better?” Slowly Hikari nodded as if he were just realising it himself. Slowly he picked up his foot placing it on the floor before bearing some weight on it. His smile widened as he returned his gaze to Asami with slight wonder.

“It’s only temporary sweetling until I can properly fix it, so don’t move too much or you might hurt yourself more” Asami responded sill softly but with a slightly more serious tone. The boy nodded still beaming, apparently just pleased to be without pain. Before anything else could be said a loud pop echoed through the room causing Hikari to jump back into his seat, pressed into the back cushions. Fearfully he looked towards the source of the sound, his eyes widening at the sight of the house-elf.

“Anne-sama,” the elf began oblivious to the set back her appearance had caused. “I have your potions, supper and tea.” absently she clicked her fingers, the items and meals appearing on the table. “Will Anne-sama be requiring anything else of Anode?” she squeaked.

“No thankyou Anode, though you should come and meet our newest family member, Hikari-tan”

Mika smirked at her mother, noting the change in the suffix, before concentrating her attention back on the elf.

“Welcome Hikari-san, Do you Kneazles require anything?” she asked, containing her usual enthusiastic energy, that she usually displayed for newcomers well. Still frightened Hikari stared at Mika with a look that all but screamed save me. Mika saved him, responding to the little elf with ease.

“Just some milk and meat should do, Anode, Thankyou” The elf quickly bowed before once again popping away.

And the Hikari stomach rumbled at the smell of the food forcing Mika to conceal a small laugh.

“I think before we continue, we should probably eat, No?” Asami laughed lightly, “Afterall, those potions really shouldn't be taken on an empty stomach”

Lazily Asami summoned one of the bowls of miso, passing it to Hikari, “here, drink this down, slowly mind” Hikari stared up at her stunned as he hesitantly grasped the cup from her hand before holding it more tightly and clutching it close to himself as if scared someone was about to snatch it away.

Asami just continued to smile down at the child, as she summoned her own cup of tea before starting a conversation with Mika.

As they spoke of her daughter's original reasons for visiting Britain, the boy began to relax as he slowly sipped the Miso down. Once he had finished it, Asami summoned her own, passing it wordlessly to the boy, with only a small smile to accompany it. He took the second with a little less hesitance, looking between the two women in slight wonder and complete gratitude that it ripped Mika's heart to shreds.

“Now,” Asami began in a no-nonsense tone, “you’ll be needing to take these potions then be going straight to bed, they usually make children quite drowsy” Hikari scrunched his nose up in confusion at the term. Mika internally cooed before explaining, “It means sleepy, little one.” Slowly Hikari nodded, watching as Asami summoned over her potions bag. Absently muttering to herself Asami pulled three vials from her bag, one milky white, another deep red and the last a light purple.

“The first,” she indicated to the white vial, “will taste very bitter, so I suggest you drink it as quickly as possible, the other two aren't as bad but its best you get them out of the way just as quickly.” Hikari nodded, taking the vials and downing them dutifully, though his expression of absolute disgust had Mika once again concealing a laugh.

After taking the last he handed the vials back to Asami before slouching back on the couch, out like a light. Mika raised a brow at her mother who merely shrugged. “Skele gro, Nutrient draught and dreamless sleep, I thought he would benefit from eight hours of anxiety-free rest, Come on” She stood indicating with a hand toward the boy.

Mika stood, muscles stiff from sitting on the floor for an extended period. Picking up the boy with ease she followed her mother out of the room, the two kneazles following in her wake.

Coming to Mika’s suite, Asami cast a light cleaning charm over the boy before transfiguring his clothes into comfortable pyjamas. Laying out the futon Mika deposited her young charge onto the bed, covering him in the throw she had brought from the sitting room.

“You should also rest, dear one,” Asami told her daughter. “The errand your father had you run was difficult enough without the extra… distraction.” Mika looked towards the child, hesitant to leave him.

“Do not worry, he shall sleep a solid eight hours restfully, and you’ll only be a room away” Mika nodded, still reluctant to leave, however, the two kneazles jumping up on the bed and curling up beside him, seemed to put her mind at rest. Squeezing her mother's hand, she turned and headed into her bedroom, to attempt a restful night of sleep herself.

***

Akihiko was sat with his father around the kotatsu. They had decided that for now, breakfast was to be a private affair at least for a little while. There was no need to scare the boy with the noise and commotion the addition would cause among his brothers.

Asami entered first, gliding into the room with that regal stride that was second nature to the woman. Akihiko had always thought Asami was a good match for his father, after the death of his mother, Asami had brought a new lease of life to both his father and the syndicate, taking to the position of Anne-sama as if she were born for it.

She had a kind nature and a calming presence, which was frankly unusual for a woman in her position, however, she could (and had on more than one occasion) stand toe to toe with even the groups Wagashira in combat. That and she had a temper, it took quite a bit to ignite it, but once it had? He was certain she could raze cities to the ground with a mere twitch of her frown.

Mika followed moments after, her gate purposeful yet guarded, the warrior, as always making itself present in her stride. His little sister always had an intimidating presence though today that was lessened by the loose grip she had on the child's hand and the soft smile she offered the boy in encouragement.

Though he had seen him the night before, Akihiko could not help the surge of rage at the sight of the boy's state. Though the bruises had begun to heal, their healing remains were still clearly visible. On the child's pale complexion, an array of browns and yellows remained. The scar too stood out, appearing red and angry as if it had only recently been inflicted. Not a 4-year-old scar.

Yet what drew his attention most were his striking green eyes that shone out through a veil of black tangled hair. Those eyes were older than they had any right to be. Older, intelligent but oh so fearful.

Asami merely smiled at the child greeting him as the other two made their way towards the rest of the family.

“Good morning, Hikari-tan, you slept well I hope?” Akihiko could barely restrain a chuckle at that, his father noticing him twitch, shared a look with him, where Akihiko could see his own amusement reflected back. Even if they wished to, there was no way they would be rid of the child any time soon.

Shyly the boy nodded towards the woman, jumping slightly as Mika knelt down pulling the child with her.

“Good, you will need more potions after breakfast, but I should probably introduce you to the rest of the family” She indicated towards himself and his father. Unconsciously, the boy leaned closer to Mika who stroked his hand in reassurance, as he nodded his own gaze drifting toward the two strangers in both fear and curiosity.

“This is my husband Masumoto Touma, and his son Masumoto Akihiko” Asami stated, indicating to the two.

“Hello” Hikari's voice was small as he shied away.

“Good Morning Hikari-kun, and welcome to our home,” Touma responded in a low voice tinged with a softness that Akihiko rarely heard away from the immediate family, it seemed that the women were not the only ones smitten. Akihiko merely nodded with a small smile at the boy as breakfast appeared on the table.

“Well, then if introductions are over? Itadakimasu” Akihiko intoned as he dug in.

The rest of the family repeated the blessing before also digging in. Hikari, however, seemed confused, pointedly not touching the food.

“What’s wrong, little one?” Mika asked, putting down her chopsticks. The child only paled and began to panic jumping back from the table as if expecting to be struck. The boy continued to shake and back away as Mika tried to draw closer to him. The Kneasels who had been absent shot into the room, hissing and circling the boy. The smaller of the two leaping at the boy causing him to fall to his back as it began to nuzzle into him, calming the boy quickly.

Mika went to question the boy again only to be silenced as her brother stood a cup of broth in his hands, that usually never appeared on their table except in the coldest of months. Ignoring the rest of his family Akihiko strode over to the child, ignoring the overgrown tabby.

He knelt before the boy, who was eyeing him cautiously.

“You will always have food here Hikari-tan” he took the boy's hand, being careful to keep his grasp light as he cupped it around the broth. “You got that little one?” Akihiko asked.

The child continued to eye him cautiously before brightening slightly, taking hold of the cup firmly. Akihiko grinned at the boy before he returned to his seat, beginning a conversation with his father about the day ahead.

Asami hid a smile badly behind her cup, while Mika grinned outright at him. Even his father held the beginnings of a smirk.

Okay, maybe they were all doomed.

***

The next month passed slowly for Hikari, each day he was fed, spoken to, allowed and encouraged even to play. Asami had taken to teaching him to read and write in both his, what they called mother tongue and Japanese. Which they apparently all spoke. Mika, however, would teach him numbers and math. Asami-san had found some of Mika and Akihiko's old toys and had given them to him much to his bewilderment and then she had gone out and brought him brand new clothes!

Of Course, Hikari was thankful to them, truly he was, but he was confused. Used to the Dursleys' treatment of him, Hikari felt at a loss. He felt like the burden that the Dursley had always accused him of being.

The breaking point came one night when Mika had been absent, meeting with her father, discussing an issue to do with the magical world, So Akihiko had come to keep him company.

“Hikari-tan, I have something for you” he presented him with a pure white wolf plushie, almost as large as Hikari himself. This was the first toy Hikari had ever been given, one that was brand new, with the tags on and everything, just for him. And it was too much, Hikari's emotions burst.

“Why?” Hikari shouted much too Akihiko's surprise.

“Why are you so kind to the freak? Why do you not give me my place? Why?” Hikari continued his questions becoming more and more incoherent as he went on, shouting and yelling them out.

Suddenly Akihiko grabbed the boy's arm, shocking him out of his rant and back into the present. The present and reality, he had just shouted at a grown man who was a stranger who was his caregiver, who could cause more damage than Vernon could ever even dream of. Yet before he could truly spiral into a panic, Akihiko had picked him up, wolf and all, carrying him from the room. It was then Hikari began to apologize in earnest tears beginning to well, Akihiko merely hushed him, entering a hall that Hikari had never been in.

Gently Akihiko set the boy down before grabbing two clothes from a shelf on the wall handing one to the child as he got down on his knees and began wiping down the Dojo floor in large long swipes. Hikari jumped to the task, like a man starved of purpose. After a few minutes, Akihiko began to speak, not looking at the boy.

“My family is both the same and different from other families. The house elf's Asami brought with her to take care of most of the chores I had to do as a child, so when she came I was left at a loose end when my father got remarried. The dojo though is sacred, Its where Mika and I come to train to protect the family, that's our purpose, our place. Taking care of it should always be done by us, we take care of this room, so we can take care of and protect the family.” Akihiko took a deep breath before sitting back staring up at the ceiling.

“Hikari-kun, you are part of that family now, your place is to be cared for, to learn nothing more. But if you need something to do, to feel like you have a place, you can come here in the mornings and help me, and you never know,” he glanced at Hikari with a grin. “I may even teach you a thing or two.”

Before Aki could even begin to comprehend what was happening he had an armful of bawling five year old. Holding him tightly he began to hum in the way he remembered his mother doing for him, as he allowed the child to cry himself out. Yet even as he stopped, Hikari did not let go of him, in a voice so quiet that Aki barely heard him. “Thank you Akihiko-san”

Aki merely hummed in response, rocking slightly with the child in his lap, “I think Aki-Oni may work better”

His dark eyes met startled emerald as his grin widened, “Especially if I will be teaching my little brother the family secrets.”

The boy giggled for the first time in Aki’s presence, relaxing truly for the first time since arriving in the Masumoto residence. Akihiko continued rocking, telling the boy small stories from his own childhood, gaining small giggles from the boy in his arms who, exhausted from his outburst, fell asleep in his arms.

  
***

The following months proceeded much the same, and a routine fell into place around the child. In the early mornings, he would join Aki in the dojo cleaning it and even training lightly. Akihiko taught the boy basic movements and stances, he had been surprised the moment he had put a training sword in the boy's hands, he had wielded it naturally as if he were born for it. The afternoons were mostly spent in the company of Asami, reading on all topics and genres, from folk tales to botany as well as practising his handwriting. His evenings with Mika were filled with math, though every few days Mika would pull them from the room to spend it with the family, where they would all appear in the living room, watching movies of all kinds, Hikari loved those evenings the most. Seated between Aki-Oni and Mika who after hearing Hikari call Akihiko Oni demanded the title of Ane. he would often fall asleep there, wrapped up in the comfort of family.

It was little over half a year before Hikari was formally introduced to the syndicate. Asami had arranged a picnic and sakura viewing for the family to attend. Hikari hiding behind his hair was formally introduced as the Masumoto’s youngest son. Hikari, unbeknownst to him, was an instant hit with the members. His large green eyes in his small frame sent most of the older brothers cooing much to Asami’s amusement. Followed closely by his kneazles, Hikari made his way through the crowd of members, taking in faces and expressions, slightly overwhelmed by the sheer number of people.

Hikari jumped out of his skin when someone touched his shoulder. A girl, around the same age as him, with brown almond-shaped eyes, framed by ebony hair was gazing at him questioningly.

“Yes?” Hikari asked, failing to keep a tremble of fear from his voice.

“Why are you wearing a green scarf around your head?” the little girl asked, clearly confused.

“Because Okaasan likes it when I wear it, and I want to make her happy,” Hikari responded, causing Akihiko to share a look of amusement with his sister. “I think our dear brother has just melted the heart of every member of the family.”

Mika merely snorted and muttered something about spineless fools.

The little girl however merely shrugged, “it looks pretty. What are your cats called?” Hikari felt confusion for a moment before realising and looking down at his kneazles.

“I don’t know, I never named them.” the girl merely stared at him in horror.

“But they have to have names! Everything has a name!” Hikari merely shrugged before smiling slightly, “Well I guess Aki-oni sometimes calls them terrors or fiends so…” he looked down at the two knealze's at his feet before pointing a finger at the larger one dubbing it Terror and the smaller one Fiend.

Mika laughed at her brother who flushed slightly at the glare her mother sent him while her father chuckled at the naming, returning to his conversation with Makoa, His Wagashira who was apparently sulking about the fact Kenshin had known of his third child before him.

Hikari, however, was drawn away into conversation with Honoka, a clan member's daughter about his Kneazles and the dogs she had at home.

***

After the meeting life continued on much the same only now it was punctuated with visits from Honoka. Hikari grew a lot around the girl who was intensely mischievous and pulled him into tricks and play that caused trouble.

One evening after dinner, with Hikari safely in bed the family were lounging in the living room discussing the day.

“She is a terror, I tell you she is corrupting our Hikari-tan!” Akihiko exclaimed, looking much like a bear with a sore head. Mika and his father laughed, Asami hiding a smile behind her wine glass.

“You’re just sore that they were able to sneak up on you” Mika smiled at him. Before Aki could respond Asami cut in.

“I think she’s good for him, brings him out of his shell a bit.”

Touma raised his Sake to the comment before chiming in, “He may be coming out of his shell a bit, but he is nothing compared to how you were at that age. I think Kenshin considered moving to Africa just to escape your younger years” Aki only sniffed at the insult in mock offence.

“Though,” Mika broke in, “That does raise one thing that has been concerning me, school?”

Asami sat back nursing her drink, “He is an incredible student, he will at least be up to date with Literature, language and science.” Mika nodded, “It's the same with Math.”

Aki laughed at the two of them, “up to date? I think the little one surpassed those his age a while ago, I didn't study half the things he has until I was in high school, that and I'm pretty sure I caught Mika teaching him Algebra a couple of weeks ago.” At his wife and daughters mildly sheepish looks Touma laughed.

“Well,” Asami interrupted quickly regaining her composure, “There is an alternative I have been considering.” she looked knowingly at Mika who merely sighed, “We can't send him there, one look at his scar and they will all know who he is.”

“Hmm, Where?” Akihiko asked.

“Seimei-pre, yes it is named after abe no Seimei and no he was not a wizard, The founder just thought it would be hilarious to name a school for magic after a no-Maj”

“Not necessarily,” Asami said, a sly glint in her eye. “Blood Adoption.”

“Mother…” Mika was speechless. Blood adoptions were rare, even in the magical world, as it gave the child not only the right of inheritance but also access to family magic and grimoires.

Touma watched his wife critically for a moment, “You wish to bring him that far in, my love, to know all our secrets”

Asami scoffed at her husband knowingly, “You and I both know that your son is ahead of the game on that front, He’s already training the little ones on how to wield the family swords” Akihiko flushed slightly while Touma merely smirked.

“I didn't think dad was able to do that, doesn't it require the donations to be magical?” Akihiko questioned.

Mika sighed at her brother's ignorance if it did not include swinging a sword or calculating finances, he had no wish to pay attention. “As squibs brother dearest, you and father have magic, you just can't access it. The magic of a blood adoption utilises that passive magic. Why do you think you can see magical creatures and places? They're hidden from those without magic!”

Aki merely shrugged, “So when shall we do it?”

The family looked at him incredulously.

“I mean, really, it's not like any of us are going to object to Hikari-tan becoming a blood member of the clan if anything this just formalises the bond.”

Mika and Asami grinned brilliantly at him, a small smile gracing his father's lips as he gave an approving nod before saying, “the 31st of July seems appropriate.” Asami smiled up at her husband.

“It would be a wonderful date, that way he can keep his birthday without him having to know it and give him at least some form of connection with his parents when we do tell him”

“So, in two weeks time,” Mika summarized.

***

The blood adoption itself was a simple enough ritual, the potion itself was a simple thing to create, only requiring an hour to brew, Asami created it on the 30th. However, the ritual required one thing that they had yet to gain. The adoptee's consent.

Touma had been worrying himself over that fact, as they had yet to ask him, waiting till the day itself. Though Mika, Asami and Aki had all been able to cultivate a close relationship with the boy, Touma had yet to be able to achieve the same. That was not to say that Touma did not appreciate the boy, he was intelligent, hard-working and frankly adorable yet whenever he was in Touma’s presence, especially alone, the boy seemed to curl in on himself, becoming formal and quiet. Touma hated seeing that, hated hurting the boy with his presence, so he had extracted himself from such situations to spare the boy the fear. So Touma spent the night of the 30th restlessly. At three in the morning he gave up the pretence of sleeping, extracting himself from the bed without waking his darling, he dressed casually and made his way to the dojo. However, he could make out faint sobs emanating from the room, curious and mildly concerned he quietened his approach, opening the door silently. In the corner sat Hikari, white wolf clutched close to his chest, his kneazles curled around him, mewing in attempts to console the child who was suffering alone.

With quiet steps he approached Hikari, carefully sliding down next to him. Hesitantly he reached out placing a hand on the child's head.

Before he could comprehend what had occurred the child grabbed his wrist., twisting it to almost breaking point, with his legs just wrapping around his shoulders and neck, Touma on his back. Touma and Hikari's gaze locked, and they stared at each other for a moment in stunned surprise. Touma came around first and began howling with laughter. The sound snapped Hikari out of his stunned disbelief as he recoiled quickly from the man. Touma caught the fear in the child's eyes, stopping his laughter dead.

The boy shook on the spot, head bowed but before Touma could say anything, apologies fell like a torrent from the child's lips.

After a moment, Touma reached out a hand, grasping the boy's shoulder, halting the torrents flow. Still, on his knees, he used his other hand to lift the boy's chin, like a rag doll the child moved with him. He looked both terrified and resigned yet the boy interceded once more before Touma could speak with a desperate plea.

“Please don't send me back, you can do anything, any punishment, but please, please don't send me back...” desperate as it was, Touma had to strain to hear its whispered words. And it broke Touma’s heart. He hushed the child, taking the hand from the boy's chin, laying it on the boy's other shoulder. Holding the boy's gaze, Touma spoke his voice firm and level despite his own emotional turmoil.

“Hikari, I am going to tell you something and I want you to listen to me.” reluctantly, still shaking with fear he nodded. “As long as I live and breath you will never be returned to them, I will never send you away, and should I fall, do you think for a second Mika, Aki or Asami would ever send you away? No, Hikari-kun, Listen to me and hear my words. You are family and this is your home. If you never wish to, you never have to leave, is that clear?”

“But…”

“There are no buts little one, it doesn't matter what you do, what you say, I will never send you away.” The boy sobbed quietly staring up at him with disbelieving eyes.

“But I attacked you?..”

Touma chuckled slightly, visibly shocking the boy, “yes you did, and you did it very well.” Slowly he lifted his hand from the boy's shoulder to card it through the child's endlessly unruly hair. “Akihiko’s been teaching you?””still shocked the boy nodded.

“Well you are a credit to him…” looking the boy squarely in the eye he continued, “I am not angry with you Hikari-kun, I'm proud of you.” Hikari searched his gaze, still uncertain but less fearful; he relaxed slightly before offering Touma a small smile.

“Now I had come here to train but now… now I think I have a better idea” smiling he looked down at the boy, a mischievous glint in his eye.

***

Three hours later Akihiko sauntered into the Dojo, surprised to see his father in the corner, sharpening the family swords, while Hikari was cleaning the last of the dojo floor.

“Oyagi, Good morning.” the man merely nodded at him, his concentration ostensibly focused on the sword before him.

Turning to his little brother he smiled brightly down at him, an expression he returned two-fold, “Ready to start?”

The boy nodded going to retrieve the training swords and daggers from the walls. The family swords came in a set, a katana and short sword, although he had not begun to teach the child to dual wield, he had wanted him to get used to the weight of the second weapon.

Akihiko took him through their initial stretches and stance before starting in on the basic swordplay he had begun to train the child in.

After a few minutes in, Akihiko lunged at him but instead of the parry and escape Akihiko had expected, Hikari parried then lunged forward, drawing his short sword swiping it along the back of his knees, sending Akihiko down heavily on his backside.

In utter shock at Hikari's move, Aki remained on his backside as his father howled with laughter and Hikari gazed down at him, his gaze glittering with the unspoken laughter and pride. Touma advanced in from his corner ruffling Hikaris hair, his own amusement clear as well as his own pride. “Well done little one, you pulled that one off very well.” Hikari returned Touma's gaze with his own wide grin. Still in shock Aki met his father's gaze who merely raised a brow at him, “and you should be paying better attention.”  
Then it clicked. Akihiko glared up unconvincingly at his father who merely looked more amused at his son's reaction.

“You didn't start to teach me stuff like that until I was thirteen!” he complained petulantly.

“Ah, but you weren't half as natural with swordsmanship as Hikari has proven to be,” Touma answered with complete honesty, that even Aki could not refute. Then a mischievous glint entered his father's gaze, “Well that and your expression was priceless.” he returned his gaze down to Hikari, who returned his grin.

Akihiko groaned, falling on to his back theatrically, “My father and little brother are colluding against me? I’m doomed!” Touma merely laughed in response before sweeping Hikari up off his feet, loading him up onto his shoulders much to the boy's surprise and glee. “We’ll leave you to clean up then join us for breakfast, I’m sure that should be enough time to gather up what remains of your pride?” Touma said as he marched out of the room Hikari giggling on his shoulders, the kneazle's following in his wake.

Akihiko just groaned.

***

Breakfast was a loud affair with Hikari’s excitable retelling and Aki’s complaints at the unfairness of it all. Yet after they had finished Asami was the one to calm the excitable atmosphere.

“Hikari,” she began in a more serious tone, “we need to discuss something with you.” A small expression of fear graced Hikaris features, which was quickly wiped away as Touma ran a hand through his hair, as he turned to meet the boy's gaze. The boy relaxed smiling up at the man before returning his gaze to Asami, attentive as usual.

“9 months ago, Mika brought you here and we decided to take care of you, but since then you have become family.” smiling slightly Hikari nodded, curling into Touma’s side, eliciting a smile from the rest of the family.

“Well we wish to make it official, Hikari,” Asami took his hand, “We wish to adopt you, magically adopt you, Touma and I wish for you to truly be our son in blood and magic.” Hikari was silent, stunned at the pronouncement, he turned slowly to look up at Touma who met his gaze with a soft expression.

“You really want me?” The voice was so quiet, so uncertain that it broke Touma’s heart once more. Keeping his gaze steady, Touma spoke in the same tone he had used earlier that morning. “From the moment you entered our home we wanted you, you were a piece of our family we hadn't even realised we were missing, and no matter what you chose Hikari-tan, as far as we are concerned you will always be our son.” Tears fell from Hikari’s eyes as Touma pulled the child closed, clutching him against his chest in their first embrace. The rest of the family watched and waited as the boy slowly calmed, his head resting against Touma’s shoulder. His response was quiet, muffled by Touma's shirt.

“Yes”

Asami smiled wild, getting up, only to seat herself beside the boy as she combed her hand through his locks. “You know that means you should call me oba-san now” he turned slightly from Touma’s shoulder to meet her gaze with a small smile on his lips.

As she began to explain the ritual to the boy she continued her ministrations, Hikari listening, attentive as ever, taking it all in as he sat on Touma’s lap.

After she had finished, Hikari looked up at her with glittering eyes. “So I will look like you?” He asked Asami before turning his head back to face Touma “Like both of you?”

“Hopefully, you’ll retain some of your parent's features, but you’ll also gain some of ours.”

“When?” Hikari asked.

“We can do it now if you’d like?”

Hikari nodded enthusiastically, looking as if all his dreams had come true.

“Anode” the elf popped into the room, the vial already in hand.

“Are you ready?” Mika asked, watching Hikari's face for any gestation, but Hikari merely beamed at her before nodding.

Asami passed over the vial, “All you have to do is drink.”

Hikari smiled, lifting the vial to his lips, swallowing it down, and a smile barely leaving his lips. After a few moments, he lowered his head back to Touma's shoulder, dropping swiftly into sleep with a last few whispered words “Thank you, Oyagi”

**Author's Note:**

> so???? I have a few ideas of where I could go with this, though I'm gonna finish WKR before properly delving in. let me know what you think!  
> Also Apologies for my appalling translation of Japanese.....
> 
> And Many thanks to WanSue for this Brilliant prompt!


End file.
